The Greatest ActionAdventure Story with a bit of
by Dragon's Return
Summary: Angst and Romance Ever! Some of the more 'forgotten' Smash Brothers decicde to write their own story. Be afraid. Be very afraid. Might aswell put this for you very closeminded people: SILLY Yaoi Warning.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to SSBM or... whatnot. Enjoy the story!

A/N: I dunno, I got bored of staring at my blank PC screen day in and day out so I figured I should try and write a story. And thus began the tale that follows...

**The Greatest Action/Adventure Story with a bit of Angst and Romance Ever!**

It was a fine day at the Smash Mansion. Master Hand had been busy locked up in his room, making plans for the next Smash Tournament. With nothing to do besides train, Ness had decided to spend the day on his computer. "Spam, Porn, Spam..." Ness muttered as he looked through his mail. "Junk Mail, Porn, Porn, Spam... Bill Gates owes me money? Hmm... Spam, Spam..."

"Knock-knock!" Ness turned to see Peach standing in his open doorway, with Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Kirby, Link, Mr. Game & Watch, Pikachu and Luigi standing behind her.

"Hello Peach." Ness greeted, spinning around in his chair. "What's up?"

Peach shrugged as she entered the room with the group following. "Nothing. We're just bored and we figured that it would be fun to pick on you today."

Ness rolled his eyes. "Joy." He muttered, turning back to the PC. "Unless I forward this mail to twenty people, a demon is going to devour my soul in the next ten seconds. Can't you see I'm busy?"

Yoshi leaned over the shoulder of the boy, reading the mail he had just opened. "Little Shaniquwa was born with out arms, legs, a nose, eyelids, mouth, hair, and a soul. Microsoft plans to donate one cent to the 'Help Shaniquwa Fund' for every time this e-mail is forwarded. Save little Shaniquwa. Please forward this e-mail."

"Aww, that poor girl." Peach said, sniffing a little as tears came to her eyes. She continued to read the mail. "Below is a picture of Shaniquwa." She gasped in shock as she saw the little girls picture with look suspiciously like a potato. "Quick Ness, forward the e-mail!"

Ness deleted the e-mail. "No."

Ness continued to look at his mail, sending one spam after another to the recycle bin. Finally, after about five minutes of clicking delete button, he at last came across a mail worth reading. "Hey, I got a new review!"

Captain Falcon looked down at Ness with a confused look on his face. "Review? For what?"

"My story!" The boy replied cheerfully as he opened the mail. Luigi took the liberty to read what it said out loud:

"_LinksSexyGurlFriend Writes: OMGROFL! AHAHAHA! THAT Was SOOO FUNnY! OMG I LYK HEAR3 IT SOO MUCH! FUNNYEST STORY EVA! CEEP UO TEH GOOD WORK OMG LOL!_"

"...Zelda wrote that?" Link asked in confusion as Luigi finished reading.

"No." Ness answered, clicking the e-mail away. "Most likely some gothic overweight teenaged girl obsessed with yaoi wrote it. Then again, you can't really tell the difference between the two."

It took Link a few minutes to register what Ness had said, and by the time he had, Ness had already been smacked out the window. But lets get back to the conversation at hand.

"What's that review for?" Kirby asked Ness. "You write stories?"

Ness nodded. "Yeah. I write stories online and people review them telling how much they either love them or hate them."

"How do they read your stories?" Mr. Game & Watch asked.

Ness began to click away at his keyboard and mouse. It took a few seconds for him to get up a website. "This is the website. I post my stories here."

The group stared in awe at the website that was FictionForFans . net.

"Sincewe have our monthly tournaments, The Super Smash Brothers get their own section. Here, look." Ness clicked through the categories and came across the one labeled Smash Brothers. He clicked on it and opened up the many stories that were sent in by fans all over the world.

"Cool!" Captain Falcon said, looking over the many different stories. "So there are stories about us?" Ness nodded. "Can I read one that has to do with me?"

"No, not now I'm-" But before Ness could finish, Captain Falcon whacked him on the side of his head, sending him flying out the open window a few feet away from his PC.

Captain Falcon sat down and began to read over the story summarys. He started from the first story and began to read aloud,_ "_Okay, the first story is called 'Super Adventure of Joy'."

"_Marth, Link and Roy go on an adventure to save the world from an new force of evil."_

"_Marth, Link and Roy get locked in a room for three weeks. Will they survive?"_

"_Marth and Roy go on a mission to recover Link from the hands of rabid fangirls!."_

"_Link and Roy get yelled at by Peach and Zelda for being too masculine. Can Marth show them the ropes of being feminine before the girls do it themselves?"_

"_Marth has had a burning passion for a certain red-haired swordsman. Can he admit his love? MarthxRoy."_

"_Young Link joins everyone's favorite swordsmen on the adventure of a lifetime - recovering the golden pie! Crossover with Naruto, One Piece, InuYasha, DBZ, Sailor Moon, and other Anime Goodness!"_

"_I suck at summaries. But it's Link x Someone. Not telling who, read on to find out!"_

"Oh! Click that one!" Link said, point to the screen. The story was titled, 'Blind Love'. Captain Falcon followed Link's instructions and clicked on the story as Link took the mouse away and began to scroll down the page to the 'love' part. He was dead set on finding out who this person was.

"_I... I've always loved you." Link muttered, blushing. "But... I've just... you know... been too scared to say anything..." He sighed and stepped away. "I'm sorry! I should never had said-"_

"_Don't be like that, Link. I love you too."_

_Link turned back towards Roy just in time to lock lips with the swordsman in a passionate kiss. Roy slipped his tounge into Link's mouth, making Link give off a moan of enjoyment. They broke apart for a second to regain their breath. Once they caught their breath, Roy began to remove Link's belt and work his way to remove his tunic and tights._

Link stopped scrolling down the page and stared at the screen for a good long time. The only sound in the room was that of the computer humming and Peach letting out little squeals of joy at the story. He then clicked the back button, let go of the mouse and left the room slowly and quietly, not once turning back. "Ooookay..." Captain Falcon muttered, going back to his search for stories about him.

By the time they came to the eight page of fiction, the group had come to the conclusion that:

98 Percent of the stories involved Marth, Link, or Roy.  
Of that 98, 50 Percent of the Stories involved Marth, Link or Roy loving one another in some way.  
45 Percent of those stories involved Marth, Link or Roy going on some sort of whacky adventure or just staying home doing crazy, out of character things.  
And the Last 3 Percent of Stories with Marth, Link and Roy involved them cross-dressing.  
The other 2 Percent of Stories had to do with Fox, Samus, Falco, Peach, Zelda or Young Link.

_Clearly _this site needed a touch of Captain Falcon goodness.

"What the hell is this!" Captain Falcon screamed as he finished the newest page of stories. "There is not a single story about me!"

"Or me!" Mr. Game & Watch added with a sigh.

"Or me..." Pikachu muttered.

"Or if there is a story with me in it, it involves me making out with my car!" Captain Falcon fumed. "Okay, I did that like once. They don't have to mock me about it!"

"I never would have imaged Roy as being the bottom..." Peach said randomly with a blush across her face, ignoring the ranting of the race car driver.

Kirby was crying. "Why do they always make me eat so much! I've tried going on a diet, damn it! I HAVE A WEIGHT PROBLEM! WAAAAH!"

"Guys... We need to do something about this." Luigi explained. "The gothic overweight teenaged girls obsessed with yaoi subculture is falling into ruin. It's up to us to save them."

The group turned to their voice of reason. "What do you suggest?" Falcon asked.

"Let's write our own fiction for the fans."

The other all gasped in surprise. That was such a good idea. Luigi always had the best ideas. That's why he's Luigi.

Captain Falcon threw his fist into the air. "Alright! We're going to write a fan fiction!"

"YEAH!" The others cheered in unison as they got to work.

"Okay, first things first." Captain Falcon said, clicking the registration button."We need to sign up. What should our Pen Name be?"

"How about the 'Fiction Renaissance'?" Mr. Game & Watch suggested. "After all, we're going to be reviving the subculture, right?"

Pikachu shook his head. "Nah, too sciencey. How about 'The Best Super Smashers?"

"The whole idea of a pen name is to not let them know who we are." Kirby added. "Since we are the best and all, I'm sure they'll be able to guess who we are."

"YAOI FANGIRL FOREVER!" Peach exclaimed. The group stared at her for a while. "...Put the number four in front of 'ever' to make it seem cute..."

After much deliberation, the group finally came to the decision of naming themselves after the poor little, eyelid-less girl. "Okay, so official pen name now is 'Smashers for Shaniquwa.'" Captain Falcon announced with a smile. "Now to work on our story."

He minimized the screen and opened up Ness's computers word pad. "So let's see... how should we write this and what should we write about?" Falcon asked.

"Well, obviously we're going to be the main characters." Yoshi said. "Maybe we should each take turns and write a little bit to the story."

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Pikachu agreed.

"I'll go first then." Captain Falcon began to type. "What type of story should it be? Horror?"

"HUMOR!" Kirby exclaimed.

"No, let's make it drama." Pikachu said.

Peach let out a sigh with stars in her eyes. "Romance."

"Mystery?" Yoshi said with a shrug.

"Angst?" Mr. Game & Watch suggested.

"No, Action/Adventure!" Luigi added.

"YEAH!" They cheered in unison. Even though they all like their ideas better, Luigi had suggested Action/Adventure. And Luigi always had the best ideas. Cause he was Luigi. And he just did.

Captain Falcon cracked his knuckles, then placed his fingers on the keyboard. "Alrighty, let's begin!"

* * *

_Once upon a time, a long, long time ago in a galaxy far away, there was a place call The Smash Mansion. It was a super happy day at the mansion today. That was until..._

* * *

Captain Falcon stopped typing."You're done already?" Kirby asked. 

"No... what should happen?"

Peach jumped up and down, clapping her hands together. "Oh, oh! I know! Make Master and Crazy Hand evil! And have them work with Bowser and Ganondorf to try and destroy the world!"

"And Mewtwo!" Pikachu added.

"Yeah! It's so original, no one would think to do it!"

Captain Falcon began typing again.

* * *

_...Master Hand came out of the sky to attack the Smash Mansion! Crazy Hand, Bowser, Ganondorf and_ _Mewtwo were also there with him, destroying any trees and little puppies they came across._

_Master Hand: HAHAHA! I am going to destroy the Smash Mansion! This shall be my most victorious moment!_

_Bowser: Yes, it shall! _

_Crazy Hand: Don't get cocky. We haven't even gotten there yet._

_Little did the villains know, but the Smashers were already onto their little plan..._

* * *

"How did we know they were coming?" Yoshi asked. 

"Ness told us? With his psychic powers?" Kirby suggested.

* * *

_...because Ness told them. And Ness knew a lot of things..._

* * *

Mr. Game & Watch bumped Captain Falcon out of the chair. "This is the perfect place to add the angst!" 

"And Romance!" Peach added.

* * *

_...but he didn't know that he was going to fall down the stairs and break his neck later that day. Which he did. "Oh, Ness! OH NESS!" Cried Peach, falling to her knees. "Meeting your doom just mere moments away from the greatest fight against the villain! How cruel fate is!"_

"_Peach. We mustn't give up hope." Mr. Game & Watch said heroically. "For I, Mr. Game & Watch, shall protect you with my life."_

"_Oh, Game & Watch!" Peach said, throwing herself onto the man. "Embrace me! Embrace me till death takes me!"_

_Captain Falcon snapped his fingers. "Aw, shucks. Why does he get all the women?"..._

* * *

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Captain Falcon yelled out. 

"Duh. That's why it's called fan FICTION." Mr. Game & Watch explained.

"Oh, I got ya."

* * *

_...Mr. Game & Watch gave a sigh and let go of Peach. "I'm sorry, Peach. I can not return your love."_

"_Why?" Peach called out, falling to her knees. "Why do you reject me!"_

"_Because I am already in love... with a woman... named Justice..." Mr. Game & Watch took out his frying pan and readied himself for an attack. "They're here!" The door then came crashing down. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Bowser, Mewtwo and Ganondorf stood there, tainted in puppy blood, ready to attack the Smashers._

"_Protect us!" Cried Link, Marth, and Roy, who were hiding in the back with Jigglypuff._

"_We shall." Mr. Game & Watch said with a nod. "TEAM! ASSEMBLE!"_

"_Yoshi, ready!" Yoshi said, joining Mr. Game & Watch._

"_Captain Falcon, ready!" Captain Falcon said, jumping next to the two._

"_Peach, ready!" She said, standing up and putting up her fists._

"_Pikachu, ready!"_

"_Kirby, ready!"_

"_Luigi ready!"_

"_And we are...THE GAME AND WATCH GALLERY!" _

_Master Hand let out a gasp. "No! The Game & Watch Gallery! I've heard rumors about you...You six are the best of the best! We can not defeat them."_

"_We must try!" Bowser called out, getting ready to do battle._

"_GAME AND WATCH GALLERY!" Mr. Game & Watch said, pointing towards the villain. "ATTACK!"..._

* * *

Pikachu pushed Mr. Game & Watch out of the chair. "Ow. Hey... it was just getting good." 

"Yeah well... It's my turn now anyway."

* * *

..._Pikachu pii, pii, chu pika, chu chu, pika! Pikachu chu, cha, pika. "Pika? Pika!" Chu pii pikachu._

"_Pika pi! Cha!" Pikachu pi cha. Chu Pii Pika Pikachu pika pii chu, cha. Pika, Pikachu, pika. Pii chu chu, cha, pika, chu. "CHU! CHUUUUUUU!"_

"_Chu, Pika?" Pika Pikachu..._

* * *

The group stared at the screen as Pikachu continued to type his story. "Uh... Pikachu..." Kirby said. 

"Hm?" Pikachu asked, turning towards his friends.

"They don't know how to read pokemon. Can't you write in English?"

Pikachu stared at the screen for a while. "...Well, you try writing in a second language!"

"Fine, I will." Kirby said, taking the seat.

* * *

_...teh batle went on a lng time. Game n Wach wuz lyk, "OMG tehy b 2 good."_

_Peech fall 2 teh ground wth teh thud. "We no can won! Its lyk over!"_

_Mastr Hand loled. "HAHaAhaHa! Joo cn't lyk beet us. We r teh pwnoriz." He den wuz all, "attk now biatches."_

_Bowzer wuz all, "k" n he run foward 2 lyke kill them._

_Kirby wuz all, "I'll sve us frm thes dude." N den he was all sucking Bowzer up in his mowth. Den Kirby got lyke the power of fire breath._

_Mew2 was all "Nooes! Kirby is lyk too strog! Lets run afk!"_

_Ganondorf was all "yea!"_

_Crazi Hand den said "OMG BRB j00 peeps."_

_Teh bad guys tehn did lyke teh run away n teh otherz were all lyk omg k wtf?_

_Luigi wuz all "OMG tehy b running. Let's attk now wile tehy be running."_

_C. Falcin wuz lyk, "noes, w8 it miite b lyk a trap or somthin'"_

_n tenh it wuz lyk Peekachu was lyk "Kirby joo lyk saved us dude! U lyk my her0 or somethin'."_

_Kirby wuz lyk, "I no I so kool."_

_n tehn pech wuzz all "OMG KIRBY! UR SOO HAWT! I LUV U LYK NEVA BE4!"_

_N tehn lyk Game n Wach wuz all lyk "Kirby u r lyk teh new Game n Wach Galery leader dude. Cuz ur lyk so cool."..._

* * *

"...I think Kirby just murdered the alphabet..." Luigi said, staring in shock at the text the little puffball had just written. 

"Hmph..." Kirby crossed his arms and jumped off the chair. "At least you can read mine!"

"Barely..." Yoshi muttered as he took the seat. "I hope you don't mind, but it's my turn now."

* * *

_..Little did the Game & Watch Gallery know, but the battle was far from over._

"_Well I'll be. Those there villain ran outta here faster then a hot-footed jack rabbit in the middle of the desert." Mr. Game & Watch spoke in a Texan accent. "I reckon that's the last we be seeing of them."_

"_Yo, we like, can't just forget 'bout 'em." Luigi said, is Brooklyn accent shining through. "Thems like gonna be trouble if we don't like do somethin' 'bout 'em. Yous guys have gotta like go afta 'em."_

_Yoshi rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm, I don't think this is the last we're going to see of them." He said calmly. "I have a feeling that this is a trap." He turned to his group. "We should stay here, though. A lot of us are tired from the fight."_

"_Oh, are you tellin' little ol' me that we haven't seen the last of them there villains?" Peach spoke in a southern accent. _

_Yoshi nodded. "I'm afraid so."_

_Peach quickly gasped and threw her hand to her forehead. "Oh mercy! I'm feeling faint. Someone catch my fall." She fell right into the arms of Captain Falcon._

"_Don't worry. I got you." Captain Falcon whispered into Peach's ear. He then gave her a bright smile. His teeth even blinged._

_The Southern Princess began to blush. "Oh, I do declare. Is it gettin' hot in here or is that just me?"_

""_Dudes... like... get a room..." Pikachu said with a surfer boy accent._

"_What are we gonna do if they come back?" Kirby asked in a high-pitched girly voice._

_Yoshi shrugged. "Not sure. We're in no condition to fight, though."..._

* * *

"Hey, why do you guys keep pairing me up with the losers?" Peach asked, receiving glares from Mr. Game & Watch and Captain Falcon. "Can't I make my own romance?" 

Yoshi got up out of the chair. "Sure. You can write it now."

"Thank you." Peach said as she took the seat. "Alright. Time to make this story a real love story!"

"Just don't forget that this is suppose to be an action/adventure." Captain Falcon reminded.

Peach nodded. "I know. I'll add a little bit of action in there as well."

* * *

_...Meanwhile, while the Game & Watch Gallery discussed the task at hand, Marth and Roy were busy discussing... something of more importance._

"_Roy..." Marth said, with a faint blush crossing his face. "That near death experience at the hands of Master Hand and his lackeys... reminded me of how short life is."_

"_What are you saying, Marth?" Roy asked as a blush kept onto his face._

_Marth leaned forward and snaked his arm around the smaller boys waist. "What I'm saying is... I don't know what I would have done if I lost you back there. Roy... I love you."_

"_Oh, Marth!" Roy said, falling into his chest. "I... I love you too!"_

_The two swordsmen looked up into each others eyes and slowly their lips met..._

* * *

"PEACH!" Captain Falcon called out. 

"What?" Peach said, as she faced the racing with a pouting face on. "It's my turn to write... can I write about anything I want?"

"This story is suppose to be about us. Not them." Captain Falcon explained. "Did you forget the whole point of writing this?"

Peach sighed. "Oh, alright. If I must..."

* * *

_...Kirby noticed the two boys in the background kissing. "It took them long enough." He said with a little laugh._

_Captain Falcon turned and saw what Kirby was talking about. "...Yes... it did..." He gave a sigh and looked down at the ground. After seeing the two lovers kissing, it reminded him of how much he loved someone. However, up until now, he had been too afraid to say anything. But after seeing Marth and Roy... it had given him the courage to say something. He turned towards his crush. "Luigi!"_

"_Yes?" Luigi asked, turning to face him._

"_I... I love you!"_

_Luigi let out a gasp. "Falcon... I... I love you too." Captain Falcon leaned forward and kissed Luigi as the rest of the Game and Watch gallery let out a large 'awww'..._

* * *

"OH HELL NO!" Captain Falcon screamed. 

Pikachu held his head. "I'm so confused. Can't these people just get their love life on one path?"

Peach let out a giggle and was about to start writing some more when Luigi spoke up. "I think we've had enough romance... Peach, get back to the action."

"Aw, come on!" Peach sighed, knowing she'd been defeated. "You guys never let me have any fun. I'm going to make my own account after this."

* * *

_...however, Luigi then slapped Captain Falcon away. Falcon stared down at the plumber, with a hurt expression across his face. "Luigi... I..."_

"_I'm sorry, Falcon." Luigi said as he turned away with tears in his eyes. "It's... it's a forbidden love. I can not return your feelings as long as those villains are still on the lose."_

_Captain Falcon sighed. "I understand."_

"_Maybe... if we survive this ordeal... we can think about our future. But right now, we need to save the others!" _

"_Guys..." Pikachu said, stepping forward. "Let's go. We need to stop those bad guys before it's too late."_

"_Agreed." Mr. Game & Watch added. The Game & Watch Gallery then bolted out the door and began to follow the tracks that the villains left behind. _

_As they went along, they soon came to a clearing. Bowser was standing in front of them, blocking their path. "Heh, so you've come." The Koopa spoke, gritting his teeth. "This will be your funeral ground!"..._

* * *

"Wait, but didn't Bowser get eaten by Kirby?" Yoshi asked. 

Peach shrugged. "Who cares, this is my story now, let me tell it how I want."

* * *

_..."You!" Luigi called out, stepping forward. "I'll defeat you here and now so that I can spend the rest of my life with my Falcon!"_

"_No!" Luigi turned to see Peach stepping up in front of him, glaring at Bowser. "I'll take him. I won't allow Bowser to stand in the way of true love."_

"_Peach..." Luigi said, looking at his friend._

"_Go on without me. I'll defeat him"_

_The rest of the Game & Watch Gallery dashed off into the forest, chasing after the tracks, leaving Peach behind..._

* * *

"Can I go now?" Luigi asked. 

Peach sighed and got up out of the chair. "Fine... Just when it was getting good."

Luigi laughed a little as he took his seat. The others leaned in to watch him. Anything that Luigi wrote had to be good. Because he's Luigi. And that's just the way it is.

* * *

_...The group continued their way through the forest, following the trail left behind. "Do you think Peach can take Bowser?" Yoshi asked._

_Luigi nodded. "Yeah. She's a tough girl, she can take him."_

"_If that's true, why does she always wind up getting captured?" Pikachu asked._

_Luigi chose not to answer._

_They continued through the forest until they ran into Mewtwo. He was standing there with his arms crossed, an aura of purple surrounding him. "It seems that Bowser has failed to stop you. Very well, you shall not pass this point."_

_Mr. Game & Watch let out a growl. "We don't have time to waste. Luigi and Captain Falcon's love will wait for no one." He stepped forward and took out his frying pan. "Go! Leave this kitty to me."_

"_DON'T CALL ME KITTY!" Mewtwo screamed, charging forward._

"_Game & Watch..." Luigi said sadly before he and the rest of the group ran off, leaving the 2-D man to deal with the problem..._

* * *

"Pssh, you couldn't come up with your own plot?" Peach said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe you aren't all that great after all." 

"Shush Peach. Don't talk such nonsense." Kirby said.

Peach suddenly began to jump up and down again. "Oh! Oh! I have an idea! Make an original character!"

"Yeah!" Mr. Game & Watch added, joining Peach in her jumping. "And make her have an angsty backstory!"

"Of course." Luigi said, slapping his head. "Why didn't I think of that?"

The group had to ponder this question for a while. Why didn't he think of that? He _was _Luigi after all. And Luigi always has the best ideas. Just because he's Luigi. And that's how it's always been.

* * *

_...This pattern continued for a little bit, each member of the Game & Watch Gallery slowly leaving to fight one by one. Kirby took Ganondorf and Pikachu took Crazy Hand. Finally, Captain Falcon and Luigi met up with the final boss, Master Hand himself. "Ha, you fools think you can defeat me?" Master Hand said with a laugh._

"_We sure will try!" Luigi called out, charging towards the hand. _

_With a single flip of his wrist, both Luigi and Captain Falcon were sent into trees and defeated. "No... it can't be..." Captain Falcon whispered._

"_Haha! Now die!" Master Hand began to charge up an attack when suddenly a flash of white light appeared, sending Master Hand flying. _

_When the light faded, there, standing in front of Luigi and Captain Falcon was a very beautiful woman. She wore a long, silver dress that shone in the light, showing off her slender figure. Her hair was a light blonde, long and shiny, reaching down to her waist. She had blue eyes that sparkled and had a beautiful, perfect face that seemed to radiate light as bright as the sun. Without makeup. Now there is a pretty woman. In her hand she held a staff, which she had used to attack Master Hand. Choirs of angels could be heard in the background "Do not hurt them, you hand!" She called out, lowering her staff._

_Master Hand gasped. "No... it's you!"_

_The woman nodded. "Yes, it is I, Morgan of the Solar Ray!"_

_Luigi and Captain Falcon's jaw dropped at the sight of the beautiful woman. "I'm in love." They both spoke, drooling at the sight._

* * *

"I thought they loved each other?" Kirby asked. 

"Not anymore." Luigi replied, going back to writing.

* * *

"_Have you come to stop me?" _

_Morgan nodded. "Yes. Now it's time to get my revenge." Despite wearing heels and a long dress that ended right at her perfectly shaped ankles, Morgan dashed towards Master Hand with the speed and elegance of a gazelle. She smashed the hand with her staff and with her extra human strength, sent him flying off into the sunset._

_Once Master Hand was gone, Morgan turned towards Luigi and Captain Falcon. "Who are you, my fair lady?" Captain Falcon asked as the two approached her, their wounds suddenly healed._

_Morgan began to tell her tale. "I am Morgan of the Solar Ray. Once upon a time, I was a princess of a far away planet named Luria. However, long ago, Master Hand arrived on my planet and began to destroy the kingdom in search of our most prized possession, the Jewel of Ario.." Tears began to well up in her eyes as she continued her story. "You see, my father went out to do battle with the hand. The battle lasted for many days. However, in the end... my father... was killed."_

_Luigi and Captain Falcon gasped in shocked and suddenly began to cry. Could the story get any worse?_

"_However, before my father died, he placed a seal on the Jewel so that only the most beautiful, wise, kind, loving and compassionate person on the planet can obtain it's powers. Needless to say, Master Hand could not get the jewel. In his anger, he planed to destroy my entire planet." She paused trying to hold back her tears. "But before he could, I... I managed to get the Jewel. With the power it had, I escaped the planet in time. But Master Hand... destroyed my home world... I am the only one who survived."_

"_Oh, Morgan!" Luigi said, weeping like he has never wept before. "I'm so sorry. I don't think I can ever understand your pain, but I will be here for you."_

"_Thank you." Morgan replied with a sad smile. "Since that day, I have been chasing Master Hand across the galaxy, trying to get revenge for my fallen race. But it seems that, even though I managed to strike him with my strongest, bone crushing attack, he escaped once again." Tears began to slowly fall down her face. "I'm... just too weak!"_

"_No! That's not true!" Captain Falcon said quickly. "You can defeat him! And we'll help you in any way we can."_

_Morgan, although she was crying, still looked as beautiful as ever. "Oh, you mean it?" Luigi and Captain Falcon nodded. Morgan smiled, causing a beam of light to fall down upon the area." Thank you so much. Come, let us go on our adventure to defeat Master Hand, even though your only purpose is to get beat up and kicked to the side, then watch me defeat him to show off how powerful I am, I will gladly except your help."_

_And so, the three set off in search of Master Hand..._

* * *

Luigi stopped typing and stared at the keyboard. He then turned around and saw that everyone in the room was crying. "Oh, that is so sad!" Peach said through tears. "Poor Morgan!" 

"I'm sure one day she will avenge her race." Captain Falcon added with a sniffle.

"Why did you stop Luigi?" Kirby asked, drying his eyes.

"I can't think of anything else to write..." Luigi said.

That was it then. If Luigi couldn't think of anything else to write, then no one else could. Could he was Luigi. And if he couldn't think of anything, no one could. Because that's just the way it is.

"Let's make it a cliff-hanger!" Kirby suggested.

* * *

..._To Be Continued! Dun Dun Dun!_

* * *

"I guess we sent it in now?" Pikachu asked. The others nodded and Luigi logged into their account. He uploaded the file and they came to the naming the story and giving it a genre. 

"What rating should it be?" Luigi asked.

"K?" Captain Falcon suggested.

Peach shook her head. "No, we had kissing in it. And cursing. Make it T."

Luigi clicked on the rating. "Alright. Now a genre..."

"Humor!" Kirby shouted.

Mr. Game & Watch shook his head. "No, let's make it Angst!"

Luigi spoke up, "Action/Adventure. And then Humor. That way, it looks like we have THREE genres._" _They couldn't argue with that logical, so Action/Adventure/Humor it was.Because Luigi was always right. That's just the way it's been. "Now... we need a name."

"The Adventures of Captain Falcon!" Captain Falcon suggested.

"No! Wait!" Yoshi said, silencing everyone in the room. "The Greatest Action/Adventure Story Ever!"

"With a bit of Angst..." Mr. Game & Watch added.

"And Romance!" Peach said quickly.

Luigi typed in the title and sent in the story. "FINISHED!"

"HURRAY!" They all cheered in unison, watching their story become published. They then stood there, staring at the screen for a few moments.

"...Now what?" Pikachu asked.

"We wait for reviews?" Luigi suggested.

Mr. Game & Watch moaned. "Aw, but that could take forever."

"Please!" Peach said with a laugh. "Who can NOT review our story? We did just single handily revive the entire gothic overweight teenaged girl obsessed with yaoi subculture."

Luigi nodded. "Yeah. Guys, we did a good thing today. Let's go out and celebrate." The group smiled in achievement as they left Ness's room to celebrate.

Sadly, The Greatest Action/Adventure Story Ever with a bit of Angst and Romance would never get to see any reviews. The reason? An gothic overweight teenaged girl obsessed with yaoi noticed that the beginning of the story was written in script format. So, like a good little girl, she reported it.

So it looks like The Greatest Action/Adventure Story Ever with a bit of Angst and Romance will never see another chapter. Not like it matters, though, as like most great authors, the six of them weren't planning on ever finishing.

And remember...

For every review this story gets, I will donate one cent to the "Help Shaniquwa Fund_". _So don't review for yourself. Review for Shaniquwa.

End.


End file.
